


We talked in silences and other ways

by shallowness



Category: Step Up 2: The Streets (2008)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-24
Updated: 2011-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowness/pseuds/shallowness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andie was almost relaxing at the Collins’ party. Until she met Blake’s date, Elise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We talked in silences and other ways

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t seen Step Up 3D, so this fic takes no account of that film. Can be read as a sequel to 'Balance', but doesn’t have to be.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own these characters and make no profit from this fanfiction

  


  
They’re at the party because Chase’s parents asked. A few months ago, there is literally no way that Andie would have come. Now, rarely letting go of Chase’s hand, she’s glad Missy made her buy this dress. She doesn’t feel completely out of place.

Until Blake walks towards them with a gorgeous woman in a dress that oozes expensive at his side. He gives them a tight, perfunctory smile and says,

“Elise, this is my brother, Chase and his girlfriend, Andie.” Andie notices that he doesn’t say they’re also his students, so there’s that. Behind their smiles, Elise and Andie size each other up, while Chase does the polite Collins thing Andie’s been mocking him for, and taking notes of, all night. Andie lets the other three talk away. It isn’t like her, even though she’s been subdued, guarded for most of the party.

The phrase ‘triple threat’ comes to her mind. Oh, Elise is no dancer. Andie clocked that from the way she walked towards them, but she takes care of herself. Up close, the dress is flawless, set off by subtle make-up and unusual jewellery. Elise is sophisticated. And she’s comfortable here in this party for the kind of people who donate funds for MSA not the kids who ended up there as a last resort. Elise looks like the kind of woman who should be at Blake’s side.

*

There’s dancing because it’s a Collins party. There was a time when Andie would have laughed at the live band. She’s already rolled her eyes at some of the musical choices tonight, but there’s something about responding to live music. MSA has taught her to appreciate that.

Still, she’s not feeling it. Maybe there are too many people on the dance floor and none of them ever likely to let rip. Or maybe she’s distracted.

“Are you okay?” Chase asks.

“Yeah, but I think you should ask Elise to dance with you soon and give Blake a rest.”

Chase throws a glance at his brother and his partner, his trained eyes seeing that Blake is more than leading Elise, he’s carrying her. She seems to want to talk more than feel the music.

“She’s his date,” he says callously.

“But maybe you should get to know her – your brother could be serious.” Andie’s mouth always runs on too much when it’s just her and Chase.

“Nah.” He bats the idea off. “Never going to happen.”

“You know that how?” Andie asks, wanting Chase to have a good answer for her flippant claim.

“Look at him, he’s in Director Collins mode. Polite, as charming as he can be—“ Andie looks and sees that Chase’s brotherly description is right. “When he really likes a girl, my brother becomes a total dork. Don’t know if you’ve noticed, but it’s a Collins trait.”

Andie’s attention snaps back to her partner, her boyfriend. She lets Chase pull her closer to him. They dance.

*

Chase does the polite thing eventually and cuts in on Blake and Elise. Blake’s face is neutral as Chase does this—Andie is watching him. But he has to be relieved. Even if Elise didn’t step on his feet, dancing with her must be painful. It was no fun to watch.

Chase takes Elise in his arms, leaving Blake and Andie standing on the dancefloor half-facing each other.

Andie is about to say that they don’t have to dance, he can take a break, when he speaks.

“Shall we?” His tone is somewhere between an order like he’d give at school and the way Chase asked the same thing of Elise.

“Let’s,” Andie says like it’s no big deal, nothing she can’t handle. Except when she steps forward and gives him her hand, there’s nothing to distract her from Blake’s presence. It’s been a while since they had one-on-one lessons. His aftershave is different and his parents’ house couldn’t be more different from school, but it’s the same power and grace in his movement. It’s a little harder for her to breathe than it should be.

He doesn’t talk, or not in words. Andie is too aware of where they touch and where there’s a distance between them. It’s a fight not to close her eyes and completely let go. Dancing with Chase has never been like this.

*

There’s a moment of silence after the song ends, when Blake holds her for a beat too long and then lets her go. She looks up into his face and for a second he looks angry, as if someone sprayed graffiti over something of his. For once, afraid of saying something, Andie clams up and looks away. Chase is leading Elise towards them as quickly as he can without seeming rude. Andie greets him too loudly and says that she’s thirsty. Chase leads her away from Blake and partner. That’s fine with Andie. If she could, she’d avoid them all night.

She doesn’t ask herself why.

FIN

Feedback is welcome, especially as this wasn’t beta read.


End file.
